Missed Opportunity
by angelique21
Summary: He devised a plan, a perfectly executed plan to do whatever it took to get her. But did he wait too long?


**A/N: Want to thank my beta Meiri for doing an amazing job as usual.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this work of fanfiction.**

_Her moans and sighs filled the air as his lips and hands caressed her smooth skin. The need to touch and taste her was overwhelming and he would not deny his craving._

For so long he had dreamed of this moment, to dominate the Mudblood and make her his alone. It wasn't about love or anything as poetic as that; he just wanted to own her. She was a thing, a possession.

It had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had carried on after graduation. The fact that they both worked in the same department within the Ministry and had constant contact made the need stronger. It had everything to do with passion and their never ceasing banter and arguments only fueled it.

Draco had so many opportunities to act on his need but he was waiting for just the right moment when taking possession would be that much sweeter. As things stood currently, he would have to stake his claim by force and he didn't want that. He wanted to get her to the point that she was begging for him to fuck her.

He wanted to start with her on her knees, sucking him until he exploded down her throat. Then he would touch and lick every inch of her until she was a writhing, incoherent mess. He would force her to admit that she wanted him, wanted him to fuck her hard and fast, admit that she needed him.

_The smell of her arousal permeated the air and filled his nostrils, kicking up his need to a fevered pitch. He wanted to thrust himself within her and hear her cries of ecstasy but the need to torture her first was stronger._

He had tried being a gentleman at first, asking her out to dinner and sending her flowers. She had denied his request, however, and then thrown the flowers into the bin. She had even sent him a polite owl asking him to please stop with the silly, insincere attempts to woo her. It was going to be hard work getting into her knickers but he was nothing if not tenacious and he knew the reward would be worth it.

He wondered if he would only want her the one time but discarded the notion. No, he would have her until he broke her. He would ruin her for all others. The idea that he could make her want only him was a very heady thing indeed.

Despite her owl asking him cease in his attempts, he kept on. Gifts of jewelry and perfumes were delivered to her, only to be returned with a polite no thank you scribbled on a torn piece of parchment.

_Her fingers ran through the soft strands of his hair, grasping and pulling as his lips devoured her pussy. Her panting breaths and groans of pleasure rang in the still air. Her softly pleading words, begging for fulfillment were pushed aside. He wanted her to climax by his mouth first._

Draco kept pushing until finally Hermione relented and agreed to going out to dinner. She said it was just to shut him up but he knew better. He knew she would cave in and agree because he was irresistible. She had only refused at first to save face. If she had given in too soon she would have to admit to wanting him all along. She was a very stubborn witch and couldn't let him be right.

The meal had passed with a pleasant atmosphere and intelligent conversation. He could tell that by the end of the date she liked him just a bit. He smirked inwardly because he knew he had scored a victory and it was just a matter of time before he would have her just where he wanted her.

After that first date, Hermione was more amenable to doing whatever he asked her to do. They went to the theatre, had other dinners, and even would share meals together at each other's homes. His father, initially, was averse to her being in his home but, after a time, he decided that Draco could do whatever he wanted. Of course, this attitude had come about after Draco reminded him that it would look good on them to befriend the Mudblood.

_She groaned and cried out as orgasm washed over her. He continued to lick and suckle at her until the tremors died down. She lay above him gasping until her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate calmed._

Hermione began to spend more time at the Manor and it looked as though Draco would get exactly what he had been working towards. She was much more comfortable with him and that led him to believe the time was close when he could make his move.

He put more effort into wooing her and she responded just the way he had hoped. She had begun to drift away from her friends and spend more time with him. She even admitted to him that Potty and the Weasel had given her an ultimatum: Either she give up her time at the Manor or consider their friendship over. Oh yes, everything was going according to plan.

_He removed his belt and lowered the zipper on his trousers before shucking them and throwing them aside. She whimpered in anticipation of him taking her completely. His large hands grasped at her lush hips and held her steady before thrusting into her hard and fast. She cried out and he held himself still as she became accustomed to his size._

Hermione finally admitted to being happy in his home, to being happy spending time with him. It was a declaration that sent him into planning the perfect night for seduction. He knew it was time and he would make sure it would be a night she would never forget. The Mudblood would be his and he would accept nothing less than all of her. It was just too bad that he didn't intend to keep her, at least for her anyway.

He picked the finest restaurant in Muggle London, bought her the rarest of orchids and even purchased a gold charm bracelet to gift her with. To him it was all a means necessary to an end. Besides, the cost was but pocket change and wouldn't even make a dent in his vault.

By the end of dinner, he knew the night would end in his favor. He asked her to come home with him and she readily agreed.

They were in his room, sitting before his fireplace sipping wine when Draco received a Floo call. It was from an associate in one of his business dealings connected with Malfoy Enterprises and could not be put off. Once the call ended he cursed softly when he realized he would have to leave for a few hours to deal with the problem.

He bade Hermione stay until his return and she agreed. He wanted to kiss her then and there but he knew if he did he would not be able to leave. Once he returned, however, he would finally have her.

_He began to thrust in and out of her setting a slow, steady rhythm. He had waited for this for so long and he wanted to savor the feel of her wrapped so tight and hot around him. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips rose off the desk as she met him thrust for thrust. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she begged him to take her harder. _

_His pace increased and soon he was pounding into her, her breasts bouncing every time his hips slammed into her. _

_Her cries grew louder as her climax grew closer. He reached down and ground his thumb into her clit and that was all it took to take her over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed his name. _

_He continued to ride her hard, determined to make her come at least once more before he allowed himself to find his own completion._

When Draco returned through the Floo it was to an empty room. He looked into his bathroom and the sitting room and Hermione was nowhere to be found.

He Flooed to her flat to check and make sure she had not returned there, as he had been gone longer than first planned. He cursed aloud when she wasn't there.

He returned to his room again and decided he would look out on the grounds and than do a thorough search of the Manor until he found her.

No matter where he looked she was nowhere to be found. He had yet to check his father's study, but he doubted she would be there. His father, though he let her be in the Manor, could not stand the little Mudblood.

He decided that she had probably left and went to visit one of the few friends she still had left. He did need to talk to his father about the new business development, so he made his way toward the study.

The closer he got to the study the angrier he got. He had missed his opportunity to take her and he would not be happy until he finally had her.

He opened the study doors and his jaw dropped, his eyes wide as his father and Hermione both threw back their heads and cried out as orgasm took them both.

**A/N: This was written for a challenge at Granger Enchanted with the prompt: When Draco walked into his father's study, he realized that he should have acted on his lust for the Mudblood before it was too late.**


End file.
